warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosskit (TC)
Mosskit is a gray and white tomRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 466 with moss green eyes.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 500 History In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Mosskit is mentioned when Bluestar is telling Fireheart about her kits and says that one, Mosskit, died on the journey, and she buried him near the river. Bluestar calls Mosskit a tom, but in Bluestar's Prophecy, Mosskit is a she-cat. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Mosskit is the kit of a cross-Clan couple: Oakheart of RiverClan and Bluefur of ThunderClan. Bluefur gives her three kits to Oakheart for him to raise in RiverClan, so that she can become deputy instead of the ambitious and violent warrior Thistleclaw. Her kits are named Stonekit, Mistykit, and Mosskit. Mosskit dies in the snow during the trip to RiverClan, and never makes it out of the territory, where his siblings live on to become Stonefur and Mistystar. Bluestar's dead sister, Snowfur, leads Mosskit to StarClan, and cares for him, feeling protective of her nephew. Once again Mosskit is described as a tom and a she-cat in different contexts. Cats of the Clans :He, along with two other cats, Adderkit and Blossomkit, who are also kits of StarClan, meet the ancient cat Rock, who tells them stories about many different Clan cats. He sticks up for his own Clan during the different stories. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Mosskit is born during leaf-bare.When they lived in ThunderClan, Mosskit was often seen playing with his littermates, Mistykit and Stonekit. Runningkit and Mousekit are seen flicking snow lumps at them, and pretending to look innocent when Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit complained. Later, along with his siblings, Mosskit is brought by his mother away from ThunderClan territory toward RiverClan to be raised by his father, Oakheart. At first, Bluefur lets her kits think it is all a game, but the weather worsens and they become endangered. As Bluefur moves them from hole to hole(which she made), he freezes to death in the cold weather before they cross the RiverClan border and he is later buried by Bluefur in the snow. :When Bluefur travels to the Moonstone when she is to become leader, Mosskit gives his mother one of her nine lives, along with the gift of trust. When Bluestar apologizes for his death, Mosskit replies simply that he misses her. Character Pixels Image:Mosskit.kit.alt.png| Alternate Male Version Image:Mosskit.kit.png| Female Version Family Members Mother: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Oakheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 18-19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Feathertail:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 125 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 125 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Nieces and Nephews: :ReedwhiskerReavealed in an Erin Hunter Chat - :Three Unknown Kits of Mistystar's: Status Unknown Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat